Anime Twisted Metal:Black
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: My tournement takes a whole new leval as I search the anime asylum for contestants for my compation.Sorry that I didn't finish ATM, but I got inspired by TM:Black. Please R&R and no flames please.


**Anime Twisted Metal: Black**

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Tm.

Author's notes: Yeah, I know, I didn't finish ATM, but I couldn't resist this idea. I haven't played TM: Black, but I know enough about it to do this.

-------------------------------------------

The foot falls where the only sound heard in the hallways of the Juuban Asylum. This late at night, even the guards where almost all asleep, so no one was there to stop the young brown haired man in normal teenage clothing strolling past thecells of the most dangerous patients in the building's history. He paused by some he had met before and gave them friendly smiles as he made his way the security office.

Inside, the guard was dozing peacefully, and well, the stranger decided to give him a longer nap by picking up a paper weight and knocking him over the head with it. He then went over to the cell controls for this end of the asylum and disconnected the locks to the door of the patients he wanted to participate in this year's Twisted Metal.

They cheered and broke lose, alarms blared, but the doctors and security were too late to stop the escape. The loonies all found vehicles waiting for them outside the gates, and not looking a gift horse in the mouth, they took off, spilling into the streets. They were soon joined by the non-patient drivers as the battle intensified.

Cyber Hyena grinned with satisfaction and he looked at the stolen roaster in his hand. He idly watched as the "sane" people began evacuating the surrounding area.

The Patients:

Name: Ryouga Hibiki

Age: 16

Vehicle: Axle

Diagnoses: Severely Depressed

Special Weapon: Shee Shee Hokeedan

Finding out that his one true love, Akane Tendo, was actually in love with Ranma Soatome, Ryouga became depressed more than usual. As punishment for his failure and dishonor, he strapped himself between two giant wheels. He has only vengeance on his hated rival to live for. His weapon launches a dome of heavy chi that can be detonated by Ryouga or a car touching it.

Name:Brolli

Age: Unknown

Vehicle: Hammerhead

Diagnoses: Very Dangerous

Special Weapon: Bug Crusher

Brolli is a giant sayian with a hatred of Son Goku and anyone who is related to him. He was driven to madness supposedly by Goku's crying as a baby. He would like it awfully if some one could kill Goku, or stopped the incessant ringing in his ears. His monster truck can leap in the air and come down on top of one or more cars.

Name: Heero Yuy

Age: 16

Vehicle: Zero

Diagnoses: Homicidal/ Suicidal

Special Weapon: Gundam

Hero Yuy was the acclaimed war hero and veteran of the colony wars. Unfortunately his training as an assassin went too far and he never really recovered after the war. He is completely emotion-less at time, and at others, he questions his actions. His special weapon allows his army truck to transform into a smaller version of Wing Zero and unload all weapons at any or all opponents with in reach.

Name: Harry McDougle

Age: 21

Vehicle: Desperado

Diagnoses: Unstable

Special Weapon: Grappler

The day that Harry and His brother crossed Gene Starwind had take a major toll on the Younger Brother. Harry's entire body is pure android, his mind and soul still there. Slowly, he mind deteriorated until he became too dangerous to contain. His weapon of choice is apair of grappler arms that he can use to punch, crush, throw, or maim anyone who dares to get too close to him.

Name: Sephiroth

Age: 26

Vehicle: Ice Cream Truck

Diagnoses: Extremely Dangerous

Special Weapon: Meteor

The asylum's most infamous patient. He was known for trying to reach god-hood through the destruction of the planet. He went on killing rampage for some unknown reason. The Shinra tried to execute him in the gas chamber, but botched it and then sent him to spend his days in Juuban. Using his powers, Sephy creates a rain of Vogswagon sized Meteors upon the playing field, causing heavy damage to all but him.

Name: Ami

Age: 16

Vehicle: Darkside

Diagnoses: Brain Fried

Special Weapon: Homing Icicle.

Ami has always been the one Sailor Scout how reasonable and dependable. She used her vast intellect to help her friends. Unfortunately this took it's toll and her sanity slipped away. She now drives around in a black armored Semi cab named "Darkside." She hijacked his vehicle from a mysterious entity of black-ness. Her weapon in a huge shard of ice that goes for the nearest opponent.

Name: Kodachi Kuno

Age: 16

Vehicle: Black Rose

Diagnoses: Obsessive

Special Weapon: Black Death

Kodachi Kuno is the daughter of a well respected family in Nermia Japan, too bad she was a loon. Her insanity manifested itself in an obsessive desire for Ranma Saotome. Eventually it got so bad that she nearly killed the poor man. Her special is a cloud of black colored poisonous gas that emits from the front of her limo. 

Name: Cyber Phinoex

Age: 15

Vehicle: Fire Storm

Diagnoses: Pyromania

Special Weapon: Tri Roast

The best friend to Cyber Hyena, his eccentric attitude eventually went too far when he burnt down their high school, with out purpose or reason. All flammable objects should be kept away from him. His attack is a triple stream of flame that emits from his roadster.

Name: Vegta

Age: 35

Vehicle: Roadkill

Diagnoses: Not a patient

Special Weapon: Big Bang Attack

He wished for eternal life using the Dragonballs, but the dragon mixed it up and instead partially turned him to stone. He would really like to be normal again. His special weapon is his signature ki blast.

Name: Duo Maxwell

Age: 16

Vehicle: Motorcycle

Diagnoses: Not a patient

Special Weapon: Flaming Scythe

Always the thrill seeker, Maxwell has entered Twisted Metal to save his buddy Heero from himself and the other contestants. The question is, will he cheat death once again? Duo's weapon is a flaming scythe which causes hellish damage to what ever it hits

As he walked out into the now charred streets, CH scratched his head in thought. He had enough combatants, but he needed a boss. The he though of Squall Lionhart, and knew where exactly he could find a final boss. The Raganork would do nicely.

--------------------------------------------

That's it. Tell me if I should continue this. If you want me to, my plan is skip over the combat and do everyone's endings a chapter. I'll except any ideas you have on what the endings should be and who's you want first. Please no flames though.


End file.
